


Future Parents and Present Lovers

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, M/M, Pregnancy, esteban is the supportive bff, lance and Pierre are very dense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Pierre and Lance are in for a journey when Esteban makes Lance take a few pregnancy tests. (its just almost 10k of Pierre and lance having a baby lol)
Relationships: Esteban Ocon & Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Sergio Perez, Pierre Gasly/Lance Stroll
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Future Parents and Present Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to explain myself other than I wanted to write pregnancy fic and there's this photo of lance stroll where he looks really pregnant and its cute sjsjs 😳😳 also baby daddy Pierre ❤️
> 
> I'm no pregnancy expert but I did my best folks
> 
> ive also gotta admit that the ending is a bit rushed and I know it could have been more detailed. but you know what this took almost a month to finish and like pregnant lance, I just wanted it to be over with 😔✌️

Lance rested his head against Esteban's shoulder and yawned. The two of them were hanging out, watching some movie that Esteban had picked and that Lance couldn't quite focus on. He had felt off for a while, not exactly sick enough to get checked out but not exactly normal either. When he made another disgruntled face, Esteban raised an eyebrow and shut the television off.

"Lance, are you sick?" his friend asked, pressing the back of his hand briefly against Lance's forehead.

Shaking his head, Lance pulled the blanket draped over their legs further over himself and said, "no. Or at least I don't think I am. I've felt shitty for the past few weeks."

He figured that was the end of the conversation until Esteban shifted closer and kicked the blanket off. Esteban took a good look at him and said, "what has been up with you?"

"Well, I've felt really bloated and tired for a few weeks now, and I sometimes feel really sick, like I'm going to throw up. My back is really sore and I just feel like something isn't right, but I don't know what," Lance explained, rubbing at his eyes. His nausea and weariness wasn't too bad at that particular moment, but he still wasn't feeling great and wanted to either take a nap or cry in the bathtub for a bit.

Esteban looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. He looked around the room, seemingly trying to find something. "Where is Pierre?" he asked calmly a few seconds later, folding his hands and fixing Lance with a polite smile.

"Uh, he went somewhere with Charles. He should be back soon though I think, why?" Lance answered. The two of them had decided to spend some time with their respective best friends, and Pierre had gone out with Charles while Lance stayed home with Esteban.

"Okay, we have to make a quick stop at the store. Let's hope he's back by the time we're back, now get up," Esteban ordered him, springing up off the couch and tugging at Lance's hand. 

Lance was confused but let Esteban pull him up anyways. He grimaced at the soreness in his back and awkwardly pulled on a pair of shoes, unsure of where they were going and why Esteban was absolutely adamant about it.

"Are we going to get cold medicine or something? Because we probably have some in the cabinet somewhere," Lance mumbled. Nevertheless, he followed Esteban out the door anyways, shuddering in the cooler weather that he wasn't anticipating.

"No, we're going to get you a pregnancy test," Esteban said like it was nothing.

Lance stumbled over his own feet and had to do a double take to make sure that he hadn't been imagining Esteban saying that. He recoiled in shock for a moment as Esteban expectantly opened the passenger side door of his car, waiting for Lance to get in. There was no way that he could possibly have been pregnant, Lance thought, he and Pierre were careful and Lance hadn't ever worried about it before.

"I'm not pregnant, Este, I probably just have a cold or something," Lance argued as he still found himself buckling up.

"Oh come on, you've been experiencing symptoms of pregnancy consistently for multiple weeks with no signs of it getting better. It won't hurt you just to take a test, and if it's positive you'll be thanking me," Esteban insisted. He flicked the radio on to some random station while they drove to the store, and Lance nervously began to wonder if he was right.

Lance crossed his arms and stared out the window. He leaned against the cool glass and said, "I take birth control though."

"It's not always completely effective. Do you guys use a condom?" Esteban asked, and Lance rolled his eyes at the way he casually inquired about Lance's sex life. The two of them were great friends though, and he would have been too shy to answer if it was anyone else asking the question.

"I mean, most of the time," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Esteban briefly glanced over at him with a slight smirk. "Exactly, _most_ of the time."

* * *

When they got to a convenience store, Lance begrudgingly followed Esteban inside. The Frenchman made a beeline for the section of the store, and Lance wondered how he had an intimate knowledge of where the pregnancy tests were in this particular store.

"You know where they are in the store from having to get one after spending the night in Max's room?" Lance teased as Esteban looked over the different boxes on the shelf. 

Esteban and Max weren't exactly together. They claimed to dislike each other, and in some ways they really didn't like each other, but Lance also knew that they had formed a habit of ending up in bed with one another. Esteban wasn't the type to keep anything from a friend as close as Lance was, and Lance was dying for them to get over their pride and just start dating already.

"We're not talking about my problems right now, preggo," Esteban snorted and shot Lance a pout. He knew as well as Lance did that he and Max definitely needed to have a conversation that they had been dancing around for a while, and Lance hoped that they would start to figure things out eventually.

Lance smiled and nudged his shoulder playfully. Esteban grabbed two tests, insisting that Lance take both of them the instant they got back, and he generously paid for them given Lance's inability to look the cashier in the eye. Even clutching the bag they were in made Lance blush. He had no idea what he was going to say to Pierre if he was pregnant.

While Esteban drove them back to his and Pierre's house, Lance read the instructions on the back of the boxes. He felt a bit nervous as they trekked into the house and he locked himself in the bathroom, taking the tests out of the box while Esteban patiently waited outside. Lance sat there and read the instructions over a few more times, mostly just to waste time and try to calm himself down.

Eventually he sighed and worked up the courage to actually take the tests, setting them on the counter afterward. The minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor and waiting for the tests to develop were some of the longest and most nerve wracking of Lance's life. It only took a few minutes, but it felt way longer to Lance. 

Sure enough, both tests appeared with two lines, indicating a pregnancy. 

Lance felt his heart rate increase and he leaned against the sink. He buried his face in his hands momentarily before turning on the sink and rinsing his face with cool water, drying off with a towel afterwards and staring at himself in the mirror. An entire mix of emotions coursed through him, and Lance wasn't sure which he needed to focus on. There was a lot of apprehension and nervousness, along with confusion about how it had happened. And yet, there was still excitement and wonder peeking through; he and Pierre had daydreamed together about having their own little family one day, and it was becoming a reality.

He tentatively looked down at himself and placed a hand overtop of his stomach. The subtle weight he had gained recently was in a much different context now, as was the sickness and fatigue, and tears blurred Lance's vision as he stood there.

"Lance? Are you alright?" Esteban's voice was muffled by the door when he heard him crying in the bathroom.

Lance couldn't bring himself to respond and couldn't stop his tears. He tried to slow his breathing but he was too worked up, both excited and terrified, to calm down. Esteban knocked loudly on the door again and Lance instantly felt like he needed to go to him, the only person besides Pierre who would make him feel better. He burst through the door and found Esteban looking at him with a concerned gaze.

"Lance, talk to me," Esteban shushed him, setting a hand on his back and leading him over to sit on the couch. Lance curled up, drawing his legs beneath himself and laying in the fetal position. He continued to cry softly and lay his head on Esteban's lap. The Frenchman rubbed his back soothingly and gently ran his fingers through Lance's hair, and the feeling of his touches and the sound of Esteban's quiet tone was the only thing grounding Lance in that moment.

"You were right," Lance cried, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his cheek against Esteban's knee, "I'm pregnant."

Esteban hummed and continued rubbing small circles on his back. He eventually pulled Lance up to hug him properly, and Lance rested his head on his shoulder and held onto Esteban. All his emotions were running high and Lance didn't know how to put any of it into words.

"Just breathe, you're okay," Esteban reassured him and patted his back. He let Lance cry onto his shoulder without question, and Lance was grateful for his presence; he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it on his own.

"I'm just...surprised right now. I mean, I'm definitely happy about it, this is just all so sudden and I wasn't expecting it. Oh god, I have to tell Pierre and talk to him about it, he's gonna be home soon and I don't know what I'll say," Lance progressively talked faster and he was full on sobbing again by the time he was finished.

He was a little surprised to hear Esteban laugh softly and say, "those pregnancy hormones getting to you already? Just kidding, sorry bad time." Lance rolled his eyes but found that the joke made him smile and he laughed too.

"You're gonna be alright, and Pierre will be so excited when he gets home and you break the news to him. He'll be thrilled, I know he will. Now let's get your tears dried up so Pierre can see that pregnancy glow on you properly," Esteban comforted him with a wink. He had a way of making things better that Lance appreciated, and Lance hugged him tightly once more.

Lance nodded and he wiped his tears on the back of his hand. Esteban laid the blanket that they had been laying under earlier over Lance's lap, tucking it around him and making sure he was comfortable before he got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

The Canadian sat there and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Beneath the blanket, he put his hand flat against his stomach. There was no visible bump yet, but Lance was amazed by the thought of a little life growing beneath his palm. He felt his eyes watering again as he thought about it, and he smiled at how he was already protective of his and Pierre's child not even twenty minutes of finding out that he was pregnant. 

Esteban emerged from the bathroom. He had a towel in one hand and the two positive pregnancy tests in the other, and he set the tests down on the coffee table before he sat down next to Lance again. Lance felt like a little kid as Esteban dabbed at his face with the end of the towel that had been soaked in water, and Esteban rubbed his face dry once he was finished. Throwing the towel onto the table, Esteban beckoned for Lance to scoot closer and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Este," Lance murmured. He rested his head on his friend's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Pierre will be back soon, yeah? So let's just hang out and sit here until he gets here," Esteban answered. He rubbed Lance's arm and they remained cuddled up on the couch for the next few minutes. Esteban held him and Lance felt himself calming down until there was the sound of the door opening, and Pierre was home.

Lance didn't know why he was so scared of telling him that he was pregnant. He knew Pierre wouldn't freak out or react irrationally, and he knew Pierre loved him and would be excited as Esteban had pointed out. Still, a part of Lance was convinced that Pierre would be upset or angry, and so he was terrified of telling him, which he would have to do in a few minutes. He could hear Pierre shrugging his coat off and taking off his shoes and Lance began to shake nervously as he tried to think of what to say.

"Shh, it'll be fine, just tell don't overthink it too much. We can tell him together if you don't want to do it alone," Esteban hugged him close once more and Lance hid his face against his shoulder. 

Pierre came into the room, looking happy and Lance assumed that he had had a nice day out with Charles. Lance sat up and shifted away from Esteban when he heard Pierre coming, and he hoped that he didn't look as tense as he was. Pierre had been looking at his phone but tucked it away into his pocket when he saw Lance and Esteban. The two Frenchmen didn't quite like each other that much, but they made an effort to get along since they both loved Lance, one romantically and the other as a best friend.

Lance opened his mouth to try to say something but didn't know what to say. 

"Hey baby, what have you guys been up to today?" Pierre asked with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow when Lance averted his eyes and tensed up at his term of endearment. From where he sat next to him, Esteban frowned and nudged Lance's arm. Lance blushed and glanced back up at Pierre. The pregnancy tests were still on the table and he was almost hoping that Pierre would notice so that he wouldn't have to say anything.

"...Baby?" Pierre asked in a slower voice, and Lance felt like he was intentionally trying to torture him.

"Um, that's kind of the thing..." Lance trailed off. He reached forward and gestured vaguely to the pregnancy tests sitting on the coffee table. 

Pierre took a step forward and he seemed like he didn't know what he was looking at at first. He tilted his head and it took a few moments for him to figure out what Lance was pointing to. When he did, he gasped and looked up at Lance with an adorable smile that made Lance's nerves disappear. Pierre took Lance's hands into his own and pulled him to stand up. 

"Lance, are you pregnant?" Pierre whispered excitedly. He was smiling from ear to ear and Lance could see a twinkle in his eye. Pierre cupped his cheek in one hand and set his other hand curiously on Lance's side.

Lance nodded and felt himself breaking out into a smile too. He glanced over at Esteban briefly, seeing him give him a nod of encouragement. "Yeah, I just found out. Esteban convinced me to take a pregnancy test and I guess you and I are expecting now," Lance murmured, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. The difference was that it was now from happiness, not nervousness.

"Aww, I can't believe it!" Pierre exclaimed, and he threw his arms around Lance. The two of them embraced fondly, with Lance leaning against Pierre and nuzzling his face against his neck. He felt Pierre rubbing his back and he knew that they were going to be alright.

"I'll leave you two alone, mommy and daddy," Esteban teased lightly from where he sat. 

Lance pulled away from Pierre to hug Esteban too. "Thank you, Este," Lance said as he hugged him.

"If you guys need anything in the next nine months, I'm here for you," Esteban reassured him, and he patted his shoulder affectionately before leaving. 

Lance returned to Pierre and instantly pulled him into a kiss now that they were alone. He intertwined their fingers together as he pressed his lips against Pierre's, and Pierre gently nudged him back until they were seated on the couch together. Pierre deepened the kiss and ran a hand through Lance's hair. When they parted, Pierre rested his forehead against Lance's and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby, Lance, I'm so thrilled," Pierre murmured to him, pressing him to lay down. Lance smiled as Pierre lay over top of him. 

"I know, I'm happy too. I'm so excited but I'm also kind of anxious. This was just really sudden and unexpected. But I wanna do this with you and I know we'll have a happy little family," Lance said, leaning his head into Pierre's hand.

Pierre leaned down to kiss his forehead, stroking his cheek and then ruffling his hair. He sat back on his heels and placed a hand on Lance's currently rather flat stomach. Lance put his hand over top of Pierre's, and they shared a knowing look. Lance was eager to see his stomach grow as their baby grew, and even just from the start he appreciated Pierre's gentle hand on his belly.

"I'm going to be taking care of you for the next few months, I want you keeping the little bean inside you safe," Pierre promised as he lay down next to Lance and pulled him into his arms. 

Lance laughed and said, "well, I'll definitely be taking care of our little _bean._ "

* * *

At first, Lance found pregnancy to be mostly tolerable. Save for the occasional soreness and nausea, it didn't affect him too much, and at times he felt completely normal. Lance and Pierre were both excited to go to their first doctors appointment, at the time of which Lance still wasn't experiencing too many side effects. It was a week after they found out that he was pregnant, meaning that they'd have to tell the team soon.

That was a worry for another time though, Lance thought as he and Pierre arrived home after the doctor's appointment. They had learned that he was about two months pregnant, and the ultrasound conducted was mostly to affirm that he was actually pregnant, and so there wasn't anything exciting for them to show off yet. Learning that he had been pregnant for two months made Lance blush as he wondered which of their escapades had been the one where they conceived. 

"How are you feeling?" Pierre asked, shutting the front door behind him. He helped Lance take off his coated and led him to their bedroom, holding his hand and sitting him down on the bed. 

Lance could move just fine on his own still, but Pierre had become an attentive father-to-be from the moment Lance and Esteban had broken the news. He helped Lance sit up and down, rubbed his back even when Lance didn't ask him to, and he was always making sure that Lance wasn't overworking himself or doing anything too hard.

"Oh, I feel fine. A bit tired, but I think that's just from being at the doctor," Lance answered. He let Pierre lay him down on the mattress, and he let out an easy sigh while Pierre situated himself next to him.

The Frenchman put an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. He ruffled Lance's hair and said, "then lay down for a bit, and I'll make dinner here in a while."

Lance did not protest and nestled his head against Pierre's shoulder. He closed his eyes and curled his fingers into Pierre's shirt, settling his other hand on his stomach. It wasn't far enough into his pregnancy for him to begin showing. Still, Lance liked putting a hand over his stomach and thinking about what was happening beneath his palm.

Pierre liked to do it much the same, and he placed his hand alongside Lance's. The two of them lay there with one another like that for a few moments. Lance yawned and rolled onto his back after a few minutes, and he curiously glanced down as Pierre shifted to sit between his legs.

"Does it feel any different?" Pierre asked as he gently pushed Lance's shirt up to expose his stomach, "to have a baby in you, that is?"

"Right now it doesn't physically feel that different. I just get tired and sore a bit easier, and sometimes I feel a bit sick," Lance hummed. He smiled and laughed at the feeling of Pierre pressing his lips against the bare skin of his stomach, his stubble ever so slightly scratching against him. 

Pierre lightly kissed his stomach as Lance continued, "I feel different inside though. Like, all I think about is...this, now. Whenever I do something, I wonder if it will affect the baby, and I wonder what's happening inside me and what it will be like as time goes on."

"I think about it all the time too," Pierre murmured between kisses, "if I'm not next to you, then I worry about what you are feeling and I think about you with a round little belly when I go to sleep and wake up."

Lance blushed and reached down to stroke his fingers through Pierre's hair. He couldn't have asked for someone more caring or affectionate as Pierre, and he felt like he was going to cry as Pierre placed one last kiss to his stomach before sitting up and fixing his shirt; there truly was nobody else Lance could possibly picture going through that journey with. Even though it had only been a week, Lance knew he was in good hands with Pierre as his partner.

It was in the next few days that they began to tell those closest to them, namely family, friends, and their respective teams. 

Lance's rather private way of life meant that he didn't have a hard time telling their close connections; it was the thought of making it public that stirred up his nerves. Luckily that was something that the team assured him they could put off until later. They said that for now, all they would tell the world was that Lance was going to be taking some time off for his health, and there was no pressure to say anything more detailed until later.

His family was understandably ecstatic. There were many hugs and kisses all around and lots of excited chattering when he told his family, and much the same happened with Pierre’s relatives. It made Lance happy to know that their kid would have a large family of people excited to welcome a new addition. 

There was also their paddock family, those who weren’t related by blood but were close enough to be called family. Pierre first told Charles, his close friend of many years, who beamed with pride at Pierre becoming a dad. 

Lance was perhaps most excited, and just a little bit nervous, to tell Checo. The two of them had become very close and Lance saw him almost like a second father figure, despite the fact that his actual dad owned the team. He approached him after having a little meeting with some of the higher ups of the team. 

“Hey, I have something a bit important to tell you,” Lance began, to which Checo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “uh, I’m pregnant. Pierre and I are having a baby.”

Checo's face lit up in an instant and he gasped, pulling Lance into a tight hug. Lance smiled and embraced him, resting his head on his shoulder and feeling him rub his back. His teammate held him for a few seconds before pulling away, cupping Lance's cheeks and smiling up at him proudly. Sometimes Lance wasn't sure if his actual father or Checo was more proud of him.

"My baby is having a baby?" Checo exclaimed, and Lance nodded. He blushed when Checo leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"So I'll have to sit out the rest of the season. I don't think driving while pregnant is a good idea and Pierre wouldn't let me, he's already keeping such a close eye on me," Lance mused. Already the team had started to plan for who would step in and fill his spot, and Lance knew that Checo would be quite pleased with who was most likely going to be alongside him.

It had been a few years since Nico and Checo were teammates, and in those few years, they had gotten married and had a family of their own. As much as Checo loved Lance, Lance also knew that he would be thrilled to race with his now husband as his teammate again for a while.

"As he should," Checo said with a knowing tone, "when I was pregnant, Nico rubbed my back and made me a cup of tea every morning. Pierre better take care of you or I'm going to make him regret it."

Lance laughed and protectively put a hand on his stomach, a habit he had picked up since finding out about his condition. He was still a bit nervous about having a child and if he was going to be a good parent, but he felt a little less scared knowing that he had supportive people behind him.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and Lance looked himself over in the mirror each morning and was fascinated by the subtle and slow growth of a baby bump. It was a rather gradual process that didn't affect him too much at first. The bump started out small and subtle, remaining rather hidden by his clothes at first. Eventually, it began to show more, and Lance found that getting up out of bed or out of a chair was getting a bit harder. His back ached more frequently, and he found that he was a bit slower to get going in the mornings. 

Pierre loved hugging him from behind and placing his hands on Lance's stomach, feeling the faint growth of his stomach and kissing his neck. So far, Pierre had done a great job of being a caring and supportive partner. He was always asking how Lance felt and asking if he needed anything. Lance felt a bit helpless when Pierre did things for him, but he found that as time went on, he appreciated it a lot more.

There was also the concern of what was to be done regarding travel. Pierre was still racing, and Lance was insistent on going with him. He wanted to be there with his lover and the father of his child to support him, and because he knew that he would be nervous if he weren't there in person and simply left to watch Pierre drive on tv. Lance wanted to be there to support his friends too, Esteban and Checo, as well as Nico and the other members of the team who he was close too. He didn't want to be without Pierre, who was his biggest source of comfort and who cared for him dearly.

Pierre was torn about it though. As much as he wanted to always have Lance beside him, he was also worried that traveling so frequently would put too much strain on Lance.

"I just don't know if making you fly around the world constantly would be good for you," Pierre said softly one day. He stood in their bedroom with his arms around Lance, the two of them debating the matter.

"But then you can take care of me and watch our bean grow if I go along with you," Lance urged him, taking Pierres hand and resting it on his stomach. He watched the look on Pierre's face soften as he felt the bump. "I don't want to be without you," Lance added.

Pierre was silent for a moment as he pushed his nose into Lance's hair and patted the baby bump. He let out a low noise and pulled Lance into a kiss, tangling a hand into his hair.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without you beside me, so you can come along. Just don't hesitate to go home or anything if things get to be too much, okay?" Pierre decided, and Lance broke out into a smile before bounding away to pack his bags.

One morning, Lance was sitting on the edge of their bed and getting dressed. He threw a sweatshirt on, one which he wasn't sure if it originally belonged to himself or Pierre, and was trying to get a pair of his jeans on. Pregnancy had yet to make his clothes not fit anymore, and Lance frowned when he experienced trouble buttoning his jeans up for the first time.

Lance pouted and tried to pull the button over to the other side, but his stomach had finally gotten round enough to make his jeans not fit anymore. Although he knew it was in vain, Lance tried again to get his jeans to fit. He began to tear up when he couldn't get them to button, and Lance was full on crying when he decided to just kick his jeans off.

Burying his head in his hands, Lance lay back onto the bed and curled up in a ball. He felt a little stupid to be laying in his shirt and underwear and crying over his pants not fitting, but Lance felt upset over it and he couldn't stop his hormonal reactions. Lance closed his eyes and reached down to wrap his arms around himself, cradling the baby bump that was causing him to be so distressed over it.

Pierre came rushing into the room when he heard Lance's crying. He was at his side in an instant and sitting next to Lance. Lance sniffled a few times and tried to calm his sobs as Pierre rubbed his side and shushed him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Pierre asked. He stroked one hand through Lance's hair.

"My pants don't fit anymore," Lance cried, and he shifted to lay on his back, "my stomach is too big. I tried to get them on but they just don't fit anymore."

Pierre offered him a comforting smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He brushed Lance's tears away on the back of his hand and Lance took a few shaky breaths.

“There’s no need to cry, love, we’ll just get you something that does fit,” Pierre cooed as he stroked his hair. He put a hand on Lance’s stomach and the warmth of the contact made Lance feel a little less delirious.

“It just feels embarrassing,” Lance confessed, “like I’m too fat to wear my own clothes now.”

Pierre shook his head and patted his stomach affectionately. He pressed a delicate kiss to the growing bump and looked up at Lance through his long eyelashes. Lance felt bad that Pierre had to comfort him through his episodes of getting upset over small things, but he knew Pierre was adamant about taking care of him too.

“You’re not _fat_ , Lance, you’re _pregnant._ Of course your regular clothes are going to stop fitting eventually, you’re growing our baby. I can go buy some cute clothes for you and the bean,” Pierre explained and wiped his tears away.

It had become somewhat of an inside joke between the two of them to call their future child their bean. Lance thought it was funny and it never failed to make him laugh, and it successfully got him to smile through his tears. He nodded and let Pierre help him up off the bed, putting his pyjama pants back on.

Leading Lance to the living room and seating him on the couch, Pierre said, "I'll call someone to come keep you company while I'm gone. I don't want to leave you alone." He kissed Lance's forehead and draped a blanket over him before he left to get ready to go.

Lance lay on the couch and watched Pierre leave a few minutes later, and he sniffled a few more times, running Pierre's words through his mind once more. Part of him just felt self conscious about his changing figure, even though he knew it was something to be celebrated, not ashamed of. He pressed his face into the blanket and set his hand on his stomach, wondering when they would start to feel the life inside him move. Only when he heard the front door open did Lance perk up and look to the door curiously.

In came Checo, with a concerned look on his face as he quickly made his way over to Lance. Behind him was Nico, who looked the slightest bit amused at his husbands antics. Lance sat up and let out a distressed sound, waiting for the two to get to him.

Checo shushed him and sat down next to him, taking Lance into his arms and patting his hair. He held Lance close and Lance hid his face against his shoulder. Lance gladly let Checo lie down and cuddle up with him, and he smiled when Nico sat next to him, letting Lance drape his legs across his lap. 

"Pierre called us to come take care of you," Checo said, rubbing his back soothingly, "don't cry, you're okay."

Lance felt Nico put a hand reassuringly on his hip and he peeked over his shoulder to see the blonde smiling at him, and it made him feel a little more at ease. The older couple held him like that and Lance's tears eventually slowed.

"I know, I just get really emotional over stupid things nowadays," Lance whined. He lay his head on Checo's chest and wrapped his arms around his teammate's waist. Nico shifted to lay down next to them, putting his arm around Lance and kissing Checo's cheek.

"Both times this one was pregnant, he cried over nearly every advertisement that we saw on the television," Nico recalled with a teasing tone, nudging his nose at Checo's cheek, "you're under a lot of stress right now, it's okay to be emotional."

Checo shot him a glare for a moment before turning his attention back to Lance, lovingly looking down at him. "I didn't think he would bring that up but Nico's right, we all get emotional when we're carrying a baby. And you've got your little one coming along well, so it doesn't matter if you're a little more emotional, all that matters is that you and your little one are both alright," Checo murmured. He continued rubbing his back slowly, methodically calming him down. 

Lance nodded and quieted a bit. Nico and Checo kept their arms around him comfortingly, and Lance eventually felt at ease enough to rest his eyes and relax into their hold. There were a few questions that had been burning in the back of his mind and he decided just to ask, despite some shyness that persisted.

"What is it like to give birth? That's what scares me the most," Lance asked. He looked up at Checo, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well, it's very painful and you'll probably feel like screaming and crying at the same time. You'll be in good hands though, so just listen to the nurses and push when they tell you to. It's all worth it in the end when you get to hold your baby for the first time," Checo explained to him with a knowing air.

Lance bit his lip and felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought of the day where he inevitably would have to endure the pain. It was nerve wracking to him, and he knew that he would get more anxious as the months went on and he got closer to his due date. Lance took a deep breath and hid his face against Checo's shirt again, telling himself that he'd have the help of doctors who knew what they were doing and Pierre, who would be there to hold his hand the entire time.

"The real scary part is the parenting that comes after, don't worry about giving birth," Nico hummed, "I think you and Pierre will be good parents though. You're both kind and smart, and you guys have a good relationship, your kid will be very lucky."

"I sure hope so," Lance said quietly, putting a hand over his baby bump. Checo gently put a hand next to his, and Lance gladly let him touch what was sure to be his godchild in a few months. There was no doubt in Lance's mind that he wanted his teammate and his husband to be the godparents.

"I know you will be," Checo whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

When Pierre got back from the store with some maternity clothes, Lance was asleep on the couch in Checo and Nico's arms. He was only awoken by Pierre carefully picking him up, and he smiled sleepily at the couple ruffling his hair fondly before they left.

Pierre had gotten him numerous articles of maternity clothes. Many of them were pink and blue, things that matched his teams colours and Lance thought it was rather endearing. The maternity clothes were soft and stretchy, and Lance found them much more comfortable to wear than trying to fit into his normal clothes. The material didn't aggravate his sensitive skin and it accommodated his growing baby bump well.

At the end of the day, Lance felt a little less worried about becoming a parent.

* * *

Time marched on, and Lance found that he marched with it with increasingly greater difficulty. His baby bump grew larger and rounder, and as much as Lance loved it, he had a hard time walking, getting up, and sitting comfortably with his changed figure. Weeks went by, and Lance had to be helped up from wherever he sat more and more.

Pierre secretly loved every second of it. The pleased look on his face whenever he took Lance's hand and pulled him up gently or rushed to his side to help him sit down never escaped Lance, although he didn't say anything about it. He appreciated Pierre's loving comfort and became quite clingy in the later months of pregnancy. Lance teared up a bit whenever Pierre had to leave his side to drive, whether it be for practice, qualifying, or a race. He was all over Pierre the second his lover was done, cuddling up into his side and pressing his nose against Pierre's neck.

Hotel rooms weren't the greatest places on earth to live, though the ones afforded for athletes of their caliber were often quite impressive. Still, Lance never complained about dealing with the soreness, tiredness, and sickness of pregnancy in a hotel room. Only when Pierre or somebody else asked did Lance ever mention how he was ready to beat god with his spine or how the thought of eating made him revolted.

"Hey baby," Pierre cooed as he stepped into their room one day, "how are you and my little bean doing?" 

Lance was somewhat of a beached whale on the sofa, laying on his back and half paying attention to whatever show was on tv. He groaned and tried to push himself up as best as he could. His aching body had been too sore, and so Lance hadn't accompanied Pierre to the track like he usually did. Lance looked at Pierre helplessly and was begging him silently to come and help him sit up.

"My back hurts so badly," Lance whined as Pierre sat down next to him, gripping his hand and wrapping an arm around him to help sit him up. Pierre kissed his cheek and patted his back, letting Lance lean on him as he stretched as best as he could. 

"Hmm, let's take a bath. The hot water would feel good for you, I bet, and I could use some cuddles after a long day," Pierre suggested. 

Lance nodded and said, "that sounds nice...I might fall asleep though."

The Frenchman helped him up and led him to the bathroom, where Lance sat on the toilet seat and waited while Pierre turned on the bathwater and set it to a warm temperature. Pierre rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as the bath filled up. He began to shed his clothes and helped Lance pull his soft, stretchy maternity clothes off too.

Lance blushed and looked off to the side when Pierre smiled at the sight of him undressed. He still was self rather self conscious about his change in weight and figure, mostly because of how much of a physical toll it took on him and how helpless it made him at times. Pierre had a much different outlook though, and he leaned down to kiss Lance's swollen stomach before taking his hand and guiding him into the bathtub.

The two of them sat down together in the hot water, both tired and sore and needing the comfort it brought. Pierre ached from racing and Lance from being heavily pregnant, and they both settled into the bath with a content sigh.

Lance lay between Pierre's legs and leaned back against his chest. The water was soothing to his exhausted self, and he was grateful for it enveloping his baby bump. It was nearly as big as it would get, and Lance was both fascinated by the thought that their baby was almost ready to meet them and also tired of carrying the added weight. His back was what bothered him the most, but he found that the water and Pierre's solid presence behind him helped to make it more bearable.

"I can't believe we've only got a few more weeks to go," Pierre murmured as they soaked together. He placed his hand on top of Lance's stomach, fondly stroking the bump and massaging it.

"I know, I'm just ready to get it over with I think. I want to meet our baby and also not look like a balloon anymore," Lance grimaced. He leaned back into Pierre's hold and nuzzled his face against his neck, feeling Pierre wrap his other arm around his torso. Letting his eyes fall shut, Lance smiled and made a pleased noise at Pierre's gentle touches.

"We've got to start shopping for baby clothes soon," Pierre whispered excitedly, and he pressed a wet kiss to Lance's shoulder.

They started their process of shopping a few days later. Lance let Pierre lead him around a multitude of stores and they fawned over all the tiny little outfits that they saw. It was like they were getting to dress up their own doll, except it was their future child they were shopping for and Lance had to convince Pierre that they did not need to get every fancy little pair of shoes that they saw. 

Lance instinctively was cradling his baby bump the entire time. It just felt natural for him to wrap his arms around it, one hand on top and the other gently supporting underneath. He only really took his hands away to feel the fabric of clothes that Pierre was showing him. 

Hours of wandering through stores had Lance ready to just get whatever Pierre had picked out and go; he was tired and his feet hurt from standing for so long. Pierre giddily purchased a basketful of baby clothes and Lance sorted through them once they were home, where he was glad to find that at least Pierre hadn't gotten anything weird or outrageously overpriced. He may have been born into money, but Lance still didn't like to spend too much on something that the baby would quickly grow out of anyway.

The last few months of Lance's pregnancy managed to go quickly and also feel incredibly dragged out. Every day Lance wondered how much longer was left, and when the big day would come. He spent a lot of time with Checo, who did his best to assuage the younger man's worries by telling him about how things had gone when he had his and Nico's kids.

Esteban was frequently with Lance too, even more so than usual. He shared Lance's excitement and was frequently there to keep him company when he didn't have the energy to do anything other than sit around and occasionally get up. Lance told him everything about his and Pierre's journey, and he laughed when Esteban decidedly told him one day that he was not ever going to have kids.

It was thankfully during a week off, and he and Pierre were at home, that Lance got the feeling that something was up. It wasn't something he could quite explain, rather an intuitive feeling that it was almost time and both his panic and excitement reached a peak. Every little movement in his stomach made him jump and had his mind anxiously racing.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem so jumpy recently," Pierre asked him, reaching over to touch his arm. They were laying in bed together one morning and Lance shuddered when he felt a little kick.

"Well I mean we're pretty close to my due date, and every time the kid moves it makes me worried that it's time," Lance groaned. He couldn't really lay comfortably on his side and was stuck on his back, putting a hand on his stomach and brushing his hair back off his forehead with his other hand. Recently he hadn't bothered to get his hair cut, and it was now long and fluffy enough to be a nuisance at times.

Pierre rolled over and kissed his cheek, pulling him closer and patting his stomach. "Don't worry, you'll be okay when it happens. I'll take you to the hospital and then you'll just need to be strong for a bit so that we can finally meet the little one," Pierre hummed, and Lance wished it was as easy as he made it sound.

"I know, I'm just tired of waiting," Lance mumbled. He craned his neck to hide his face in Pierre's shirt, and he breathed in the familiar scent of him in an attempt to calm down. 

Lance felt like he was about to fall back asleep for a few minutes before he began to feel nauseous, and he sighed and pushed himself up as best as he could and shuffled into the bathroom, hearing Pierre following him. The occasional bouts of sickness from pregnancy were nothing new to Lance, but he was becoming a bit irritated at inevitably ending up crouched in the bathroom and waiting to see if he was going to throw up at least three times a week.

"Are you feeling sick, honey?" Pierre murmured even though the answer was quite obvious. He stood behind Lance and rubbed his back, shushing him when Lance sobbed and couldn't stop a few tears from dripping down his cheeks.

Lance nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He tried to breathe deeply and hoped that his nausea would go away quickly. When he felt like he was going to be sick, Lance pushed his hair back out of his face as best as he could.

Pierre noticed that he was getting annoyed by his hair and stepped aside to dig through one of the cabinets beneath the sink. He pulled out a hair tie and gently ran his fingers through Lance's hair a few times, gathering the longer strands on top of his head into a neat ponytail before tying it back out of his face with the hair tie. Lance mumbled a thanks and wondered how he was lucky enough to end up with someone like Pierre.

He felt a little less sick after a couple minutes passed. Pierre helped him up off the ground and got him settled back on top of their bed, and Lance fell asleep shortly after. It was nearing afternoon but he felt tired and didn't want to do anything other than sleep. Pierre kissed his forehead and left the room once he was asleep.

* * *

Lance wasn't sure how much time had gone by when he woke upon again. All he knew was that he was experiencing terribly painful cramps and felt like he was in a cold sweat. The dull ache in his lower back and the increasing pressure in his abdomen made Lance cringe at the discomfort. He felt a shiver of fear run through him as he strained to look around for Pierre.

"Pierre!" he yelped, and Pierre was rushing into the room in an instant, "um, I think we should try to get to the hospital soon."

Pierre stood there and blinked at him for a few seconds, like he was just beginning to feel the pre-parental stress. Lance made an impatient huff when he felt his stomach cramping again and he reached out for Pierre to help him up, which snapped Pierre out of his tension and got him moving again. They shrugged their coats and shoes on quickly, with Lance bracing himself against the wall with one hand as Pierre led him out of the house and into his car.

"You call..I don't know, your dad or somebody and tell them that we're going to the hospital and might be coming home with a baby in a few days," Pierre said as he fumbled with the car keys.

Lance pulled his phone out of his pocket as Pierre drove and blindly clicked on the first person whose name came up in his contacts. He talked to numerous people on the seemingly never ending drive to the hospital, mostly to try and distract himself from the painful spasms that overtook him from time to time, some worse than others. Esteban had nearly dropped his phone when Lance told him what was happening, and he told Lance that he would be at the hospital as soon as possible, to which Lance smiled a bit despite his pain.

Checo had similarly been surprised yet excited when Lance called him. His older teammate calmed down after a few seconds of energetically yelling in Spanish to Nico, even though his husband likely had no clue what he was saying. He quieted down and asked Lance about his pain and all that he was feeling, and he had no shortage of advice to give Lance.

"If Pierre tells you to stop gripping his hand so tightly, look him in the eye and tell him it's his fault that you're having to push a baby out and he can deal with the pain," Checo told him with no hesitation when Lance confessed to being scared.

Lance of course called his family too, and he wished they could have been there with him when they arrived at the hospital and Pierre was helping him inside. The serene, sterile environment of the hospital and the friendly nature of the nurses helped Lance feel better about what was going to happen, even as his pain got more and more intense and he had a hard time sitting still while checking in. Pierre held his hand and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand while they sat in a waiting room.

"Do you want him in the delivery room with you? It's up to you, if you only want the doctor and the nurses in there, that's totally fine too," a nurse asked him as she helped him into a hospital gown, gesturing to Pierre.

Lance looked over to where Pierre sat in the corner of the little room they had been taken to. He had always pictured having Pierre right beside him while giving birth, and he felt like he couldn't do it without him there.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you, pear," Lance said with flushed cheeks. As much as he was hoping that Pierre would agree to be in the room, Lance could also understand if he preferred to wait outside.

"Of course I'll be there, what kind of dad would I be if I wasn't there for you and the bean?" Pierre said with a smile, and he stood up to embrace Lance lovingly. Lance leaned into his hold, trying to ignore the cramps in his stomach that were getting harder to handle.

Lance took a deep breath and followed the nurses into the delivery room, with Pierre at his side and holding his hand. He was more than ready and thrilled about becoming a parent, he just needed to get through the few painful hours that would bring their baby to them at last.

It took hours of pain, crying, more pain, and a team of nurses telling him what to do and when to do it. Lance knew he looked like a mess and he was squeezing Pierre's hand tightly with each contraction, but he found that he didn't care; all he could focus on was trying to get through each minute and pushing when he was told to. Pierre winced a few times but never said a word of complaint. He stroked Lance's sweat-soaked hair and encouraged him constantly, and Lance felt a bit embarrassed that all he could do was look up at him through his tears and try to hold back sobs.

When at last he was done, Lance let out the longest sigh and lay his head back into the pillows of the hospital bed. He felt exhausted beyond belief and still rather sore, however his happiness to have gotten it over with replaced any hint of pain in his behaviour. Pierre smiled proudly down at him, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand. He leaned down to kiss Lance's forehead, and Lance smiled blissfully up at him in response.

The nurses had taken the baby to quickly clean it and make sure it was healthy, and Lance wished they would hurry up. He wanted to hold their baby and see the result of his nine months of work.

"Did they say if it's a boy or girl?" Lance asked Pierre, his voice a near whisper from his weary state. He leaned against Pierre, who was sitting on the side of the hospital bed and had one arm wrapped around his shoulders protectively.

"We have a daughter," Pierre purred, pressing a kiss to his temple, "I'm so proud of you, Lance. You carried and protected her and had to do all that work just now, and we have a little daughter because of it." 

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," Lance murmured, blushing and nuzzling his cheek against Pierre's shoulder. He perked up when one of the nurses came back into the room with the baby all bundled up, and Lance felt his heart rate increasing as she was placed into his arms for the first time.

Lance and Pierre both cooed and admired the sight of their newborn daughter as Lance cradled her close to his chest. She blinked curiously up at them, seeing her parents for the first time and adjusting to her first minutes in her new world. Her eyes sparkled and she reached out with one little hand, gripping Pierre's finger in her tiny ones. Lance felt his heart melt as he began to tear up, and he knew Pierre was just as emotional as he was. The baby made a soft noise and let go of Pierre's hand, instead gripping at the blanket she was swaddled in.

"She's so perfect," Lance sighed, patting her back and feeling her rest her head against him. He kissed the top of her head and lay still while Pierre leaned down to kiss her too. The baby blinked up at them a few more times, and Lance confidently said, "she has your eyes," as her eyes were the same serene shade of blue as Pierre's.

"And she has your hair," Pierre murmured, gently brushing the back of his hand along the light dusting of dark hair on her head. They sat in a blissful haze, quietly appreciating each other and their new addition. Lance knew they should call their families and friends soon, but he didn't want to think about that right away; he just wanted to enjoy his and Pierre's first evening with their daughter.

"We still have to think of a name for her," Lance pointed out. Although they had discussed ideas for names a few times during his pregnancy, they had never officially settled on anything. It took a few minutes of debating back and forth and going through suggestions for them to finally decide on a name for her.

"How about Lea?" Pierre suggested, one arm still around Lance and a hand on his thigh.

Lance smiled and said, "that's perfect. Welcome to the world, Lea, I hope you love us as much as we love you."

They lay in the hospital room together, and Lance knew that the months of pain and hormonal tendencies were worth it as he cuddled their sleeping daughter close to him. He handed her to Pierre after a while, wanting to get up and move around for the first time since giving birth and also because he knew Pierre wanted to hold her too. Lance stood next to him, laying his head on Pierre's shoulder and fawning at the sight of Pierre holding Lea and murmuring quietly to her.

"I have my two princesses now," Pierre hummed happily, winking at Lance and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Lance rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. Their lives were a lot brighter with the new addition, and Lance couldn't wait to see where she would take them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend for helping to name the baby sjsjs ❤️✌️ perhaps I'll write some more Lance + Pierre parents fic in the future w their bebe🙈
> 
> oh and merry Christmas aksjhd


End file.
